Le baiser
by Arches67
Summary: Une mission sous couverture conduit à une révélation intéressante entre Peter et Neal. Pas de slash


**Le baiser**

Résumé : une mission sous couverture conduit à une révélation intéressante entre Peter et Neal. Pas de slash

Cette histoire était au départ l'introduction d'une autre histoire en cours. Je voulais une scène de début amusante, puis mes doigts ont pris le contrôle du clavier et ont tapé ceci… Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

Mention légale : White Collar et ses personnages appartiennent à Jeff Eastin. J'emprunte juste les figurines pour jouer, je les remettrai dans la boîte dès que j'ai fini.

* * *

Ils suivaient Hunter depuis tellement longtemps que Neal commençait à éprouver de la pitié pour Peter et les trois années de poursuite qu'il lui avait imposé ; lui en avait déjà assez au bout de quelques jours…

Changeant régulièrement de voiture et d'équipes, ils étaient restés à distance discrète suivant Hunter pendant trois jours. Ils savaient qu'il devait rencontrer son contact prochainement. Ils espéraient les attraper la main dans le sac quand ils procéderaient à l'échange des bons, arrêter le faussaire et l'acheteur.

Cinq minutes plus tôt il était entré dans un club. Peter avait appelé Diana, en faction dans une autre voiture avec Jones, derrière le bâtiment. Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard et s'installa à l'arrière de la voiture.

"Que se passe-t-il patron ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Hunter est entré dans la boîte en face. Je veux y aller. Je passerai plus inaperçu si je n'y vais pas seul, » expliqua Peter.

Neal et Diana échangèrent un regard qui n'échappa pas à Peter.

"Je sais, trop jeune et trop jolie pour moi, mais bon… je peux être un veinard ! » s'exclama Peter.

Diana et Neal s'affrontèrent du regard, jaugeant qui parlerait.

"Vous voulez arrêter _ça_ !" se plaignit Peter.

Neal haussa les épaules en signe de défaite et se tourna vers Peter.

"Peter, tu ne peux pas y aller avec Diana. Tu vas te faire repérer avant même d'avoir traversé la rue. »

"Je peux enlever ma cravate…" suggéra Peter. Il savait que tout en lui l'identifiait comme agent du FBI, mais c'était la raison pour laquelle il voulait y aller avec Diana, au moins les regards se porteraient sur elle.

Diana se lança.

"Peter, ce n'est pas la cravate, ni même moi en fait… Ce genre de boîte, c'est avec Neal que tu dois y aller, » expliqua Diana.

« Quoi ? » Puis Peter regarda effectivement l'enseigne et les clients. "Oh…"

"Ouais, _oh_," répéta Neal.

"De toutes les boîtes de la ville…"

"Alors Peter, tu m'emmènes danser ?" demanda Neal avec un sourire taquin.

« Le moindre geste déplacé et tu passes le week-end en combinaison orange, » l'avertit Peter.

"Peter, tu devrais changer de disque, ça devient une rengaine… C'est moi qui conduit !" ajouta-t-il en prenant son chapeau.

"A tes risques et périls, » grogna Peter en enlevant sa cravate. « Allez, on va danser, » ajouta-t-il, son ton en total désaccord avec les mots.

Diana essayer de cacher son rire derrière une fausse toux et Neal ouvrit la porte en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Ils traversèrent la rue et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la boîte. La langue de velours de Neal leur permit de passer la porte sans encombre. La musique était assourdissante et Peter grimaça.

"Ces types vont avoir besoin d'appareils auditifs avant d'avoir quarante ans. A quoi bon ? Ils ne peuvent pas s'entendre !"

"Ils ne sont pas là pour parler, Peter." Neal pointa vers un renfoncement où deux jeunes hommes étaient scotchés l'un à l'autre.

Peter leva un sourcil.

"J'ai vu des opérations des amygdales avec moins d'intrusion dans la bouche, » murmura-t-il.

Neal étouffa un rire.

"Allons danser," suggéra Neal.

"Certainement pas !"

"Peter, on ne peut pas rester plantés là, les gens vont nous regarder. Allons prendre un verre alors. »

« Pas pendant le service. »

"Oh, je t'en prie !"

Neal attrapa la main de Peter et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Il commença à danser au rythme de la musique et Peter le regarda fasciné. Même avec une musique qui tenait plus du vacarme, le jeune homme parvenait à être sensuel.

Le bruit s'arrêta si brusquement que Peter eut l'impression d'être devenu sourd. Avant qu'il n'ait réalisé que la musique avait tourné au slow, Neal l'avait pris dans les bras.

"Neal !" protesta-t-il entre les dents.

"Peter, les gens nous regardent," expliqua Neal avec un sourire force. « Mets tes bras autour de moi… s'il te plaît. »

Lui lançant un regard noir, mais sachant qu'il avait raison, Peter passa ses bras lâchement autour de la taille de son consultant. Neal lui passa les bras autour du coup et lui adressa un sourire.

"Tu vois, je ne mords pas."

"Vois-tu Hunter ?" demanda Peter, revenant à la raison pour laquelle ils se trouvaient là.

« Allez, détends-toi. Tu ne prends jamais un peu de bon temps ? » le taquina Neal.

"Neal…" gronda Peter.

"Il vient de s'asseoir à une table dans le coin." Neal les entraîna vers la table sans cesser de bouger ses hanches au rythme de la musique.

Ils quittèrent la piste de danse, Neal gardant toujours ses bras autour de Peter. Quand il le poussa contre une colonne, Peter le foudroya des yeux puis se tourna pour regarder Hunter et son client. La musique étant toujours à un niveau acceptable, ils parvinrent à entendre une partie de la conversation. Mais Hunter était prudent et ne cessait d'utiliser une langue étrangère. Il était difficile de comprendre de quoi ils parlaient. Avec un hochement de tête, Hunter se leva.

Neal poussa Peter contre la colonne et l'embrassa. Peter se raidit sous les lèvres et essaya de se dégager de l'emprise de Neal sans faire de scène. _Bon sang, il était plus costaud qu'il n'en avait l'air._

Se dirigeant vers la sortie, l'épaule de Hunter frôla Neal. « Prenez une chambre, » grommela-t-il en quittant le club. Avec un dernier baiser, Neal libéra Peter.

« Il fallait conserver notre couverture, n'est-ce pas ?" expliqua-t-il d'un sourire.

Peter lui lança un regard assassin, le poussa et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la voiture. Neal redressa son chapeau et le suivit en souriant.

« Vous avez fait vite. Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? » demanda Diana.

Neal ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Peter l'interrompit.

"Neal…" avertit-il. "Ils utilisaient une langue étrangère. Nous n'avons pas pu obtenir l'information."

« Alors j'imagine que l'avoir enregistrée pourra nous servir ? » déclara Neal avec un sourire rusé, sortant son mobile de la poche.

Peter sourit de toutes ses dents.

"Rien que pour ça, je te pardonnerai peut-être ta conduite. »

"Qu'est-il arrivé ?" demanda Diana curieuse.

"Rien," répondit Peter en lança un regard lourd de sens à Neal.

* * *

Ils retournèrent au FBI. Ayant connecté le mobile de Neal à un ordinateur pour augmenter le son des voix, la conversation prit enfin un sens. La langue étrangère s'avéra être de l'hébreux, et ils comprirent vite où et quand aurait lieu l'échange.

"Jones, prends une équipe et va examiner les lieux. Vois comment nous pouvons nous positionner, » ordonna Peter. « Diana, reprends l'enregistrement, vérifie que nous n'avons rien raté. »

Diana prit le mobile et appuya sur le bouton « play » par accident. Neal n'ayant arrêté l'enregistrement qu'une fois arrivé à la voiture, l'enregistrement se poursuivait.

« _Prenez une chambre._ »

La main de Peter ne fut pas assez rapide pour arrêter le son.

"A qui parle-t-il ?" demanda Jones.

Neal renifla amusé.

"Neal…," avertit Peter.

"Comment avez-vous fait pour conserver votre couverture là-dedans ?" se demanda tout à coup Diana.

« Et bien, en fait… » Neal commençait à sérieusement s'amuser.

"Je suis sûr que tu pourras leur raconter depuis la prison de Rikers ce soir." Peter l'arrêta en le foudroyant du regard.

"Encore ? Oh arrête, tu…." Neal se leva brusquement de sa chaise. "C'est bon, j'ai eu ma dose pour la journée. A demain." Il sortit en trombe de la pièce, descendit les marches deux à deux. Il attrapa son chapeau au vol et quitta le bureau, n'attendant pas l'ascenseur et se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

« Vingt et un étages à descendre, ça va le calmer, » murmura Peter.

"Patron ?" demanda Diana doucement, la tête encore tournée vers l'entrée. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

"Aucune idée." Peter fronça les sourcils.

Neal n'aimait pas qu'il le menace de le renvoyer en prison, mais généralement il le prenait bien, sachant que c'était le plus souvent une plaisanterie. Quelque chose d'autre l'avait blessé. Il regarda sa montre. Il était plus de dix-huit heures.

"Arrêtons-nous là pour ce soir. Nous reprendrons ce dossier demain. La rencontre n'a pas lieu avant jeudi de toute façon. Bon travail ! »

Il prit ses dossiers et retourna dans son bureau.

* * *

Les encombrements sur la route pour rentrer à Brooklyn ne firent rien pour son humeur. Il ouvrit la porte de chez lui, Satchmo se précipita.

"Chérie, je suis rentré !" cria-t-il depuis la porte.

"Dans la cuisine," répondit la douce voix.

Il se dirigea vers la pièce, suivant un arôme des plus appétissants Elizabeth était penchée devant le four, y déposant une sorte de gratin. Elle se redressa et se tourna vers lui.

"Oh oh…," chantonna-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » demanda Peter inquiet. _Qu'avait-il encore fait ?_

"Tu as ce regard sur ton visage."

« Quel regard ? »

« Qu'a-t-_il _encore fait ? » demanda Elizabeth avec un sourire en s'approchant pour l'embrasser.

Il retourna le baiser en la serrant dans ses bras. « Comment le sais-tu ? »

"Tu as ton expression _Neal a recommencé_. »

« J'ai une expression spéciale pour Neal ? » demanda Peter.

"Ouais…"

Peter soupira. "Il va être la cause de mes premiers cheveux blancs…"

"Je suis sûre que tu seras toujours aussi élégant," lui rétorqua Elizabeth en le regardant amoureusement. « Pourquoi ne montes-tu pas prendre une douche et te changer ? Je nous prépare un verre et tu pourras me raconter. »

Peter se doucha et enfila des vêtements confortables essayant de comprendre la réaction de Neal et s'il devait _tout_ raconter à Elizabeth. Dix minutes plus tard, quand il s'installa avec sa bière, il n'avait toujours pas de réponse. Elle leva sa bouteille.

« A la tienne, » fit-elle avec un sourire.

« A la tienne, » répéta-t-il les sourcils froncés.

"Allons Peter, ça ne peut pas être si grave… »

"Neal m'a embrassé."

Elizabeth s'étrangla avec sa bière. Peter lui tendit une serviette et elle toussa longuement fois avant de reprendre son souffle.

"Si tu me racontais tout ça depuis le début que je comprenne, » suggéra-t-elle en pouffant.

Peter soupira.

"Nous sommes sur ce cas de fraude aux bons, nous suivons un type qui s'appelle Hunter. Cet après-midi il est entré dans un club et nous l'y avons suivi. »

"Toi et Neal ? Ca n'aurait pas été plus discret avec Diana ?" demanda El.

"Pas dans _ce_ type de boîte… »

Elizabeth ouvrit grand les yeux commençant à comprendre où ceci menait.

"La musique était assourdissante. Chérie, je suis content que nous n'allions plus danser, franchement je ne supporterais pas ce type de musique."

"Chérie, nous ne sommes jamais vraiment allé danser. Mis à part ces cours de tango. »

"Ça c'était sympa," fit Peter avec un sourire. Il revint à son récit. « Enfin bref… Neal était… ma foi, juste Neal. Comme s'il avait passé sa vie dans ce genre d'endroit. Il m'a obligé à danser."

"Pour rester discrets, je suppose," devina El.

« Oui, nous devions conserver notre couverture il n'avait pas besoin d'y prendre autant de plaisir. Puis nous avons vu Hunter et son contact et nous nous sommes approchés. Je ne sais pas comment, mais Neal a réussi à mettre en route la fonction enregistrement de son mobile –évidemment sans rien me dire. Nous étions proches mais ils parlaient en hébreux ! »

"Plus simple que de créer des codes," commenta Elisabeth avec un rire.

"Puis Hunter s'est levé pour partir et Neal m'a poussé contre le mur ; c'est là qu'il m'a embrassé."

« J'imagine, toujours pour conserver votre couverture… » Elisabeth souriait.

"Oui, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Il y a mis tellement de vérité qu'Hunter nous a dit de prendre une chambre. »

"Attends. Vous avez enregistré ça ?" Elizabeth luttait pour conserver son sérieux.

« Ouais… » grommela Peter. Il regarda son épouse, « ceci t'amuse beaucoup, je vois… »

Elizabeth tendit la main et lui caressa doucement le visage.

"Désolée, j'imaginais juste la tête de ton équipe en entendant ça."

« Neal était à deux doigts de parler quand je l'ai menacé de le conduire à Rikers s'il disait un seul mot. »

"Toujours la même rengaine ?

Peter fronça les sourcils.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-elle.

"C'est exactement ce que m'a dit Neal. Puis il est sorti en trombe du bureau et a pris les escaliers pour partir. »

"Furieux."

Peter grimaça. "Oui, mais je ne comprends pas. Je veux dire, ça n'est pas la première fois que je le menace de l'envoyer en prison, il sait bien que je ne suis pas sérieux la plupart du temps. Il s'amusait bien trop à mes dépens, je devais l'arrêter. »

"Que veux-tu dire ?" demanda Elizabeth.

"Il est bon sous couverture. C'est naturel pour lui. Tu me diras c'est qu'il a fait toute sa vie, » corrigea Peter d'un haussement d'épaule. "Il s'était aperçu que c'était un club gay bien avant moi, et je suis persuadé qu'il a décidé de s'amuser à mes dépens à la seconde où j'ai décidé que nous y allions. Ca l'amusait d'être là, et encore plus de m'ennuyer sachant pertinemment que je n'étais pas très à mon aise. Tu sais comme il aime me taquiner quand je suis sous couverture. C'est pour ça que je l'ai arrêté. Mais le regard qu'il m'a lancé en quittant la pièce… » Peter laissa tomber sa tête, toujours perplexe.

"Oh, mon chéri," murmura Elizabeth d'une voix triste.

Peter leva la tête brusquement, surpris par le ton, il fronça les yeux confus.

"Peter… tu l'as blessé en tournant tout ça en dérision." Peter leva un sourcil. « Chéri, Neal a le béguin pour toi. Il réussit enfin à t'embrasser et tu tournes ça en une sorte de supercherie. Ca a dû faire mal. »

Peter ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche. Il l'ouvrit et la ferma plusieurs fois sans plus de succès, tel un poisson hors de l'eau.

"Tu peux te montrer si aveugle parfois, je ne peux pas croire que tu sois le meilleur agent du FBI." Elle s'approcha et lui donna un léger baiser. « Oui, je suis convaincue que tu es leur meilleur agent. Et oui, je sais, que tu ne le vois pas comme ça. »

"Je…" Peter avait du mal à formuler une phrase.

"Peter, c'est tellement évident. La façon dont il te regarde, la façon dont il boit tes paroles. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi il t'a proposé votre accord ? Bien sûr qu'il voulait sortir de prison, mais je pense qu'il voulait surtout passer autant de temps que possible avec toi. Tant que tu le poursuivais, vous étiez en contact en quelque sorte une fois qu'il a été derrière les barreaux il ne te voyait plus. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de prisonniers qui envoient des cartes d'anniversaire au responsable de leur incarcération. »

"J'aurais dû comprendre qu'il y avait plus qu'une question de couverture dans ce baiser. Maintenant que j'y pense, il a eu ce regard pendant une seconde. Une sorte d'espoir… Puis, il a remis son masque préféré. J'étais passablement énervé alors je n'ai rien vu." Peter se passa la main sur le visage. "Il va falloir que je lui parle."

"Oui, en effet."

« Lui dire qu'il ne se passera jamais rien. »

"Oui, tu dois rompre et épargner ses sentiments. Souviens-toi que vous devez continuer à travailler ensemble, soit gentil. »

Peter grogna en laissant tomber la tête derrière lui sur le canapé.

"Alors, il embrasse bien ?" demanda Elizabeth avec un sourire coquin quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Peter se rendit de bonne heure chez Neal, il souhaitait lui parler avant que le jeune homme ne se rende au bureau. La conversation serait plus aisée dans l'appartement terrasse qu'au milieu des bureaux de verre du FBI. Il monta les marches rapidement et frappa à la porte. Neal ouvrit et fronça les sourcils en voyant Peter.

"Peter ? Il y a un problème ?" Il était surpris de voir l'agent si tôt chez lui.

"Bonjour Neal." Peter entra dans la pièce Neal était encore en robe de chambre.

"Bonjour Peter. Désolé, je ne suis pas prêt. Je ne t'attendais pas ici ce matin. On a un nouveau cas ? Tu as besoin que je vienne plus tôt au bureau ? »

"Non, en fait je souhaitais te parler. » Peter mis les mains dans les poches. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à la façon dont il allait aborder le sujet.

"Tu veux du café ?" proposa Neal.

"Oui, merci." Peter apprécia la distraction et le café de June était particulièrement délicieux.

Neal servit deux tasses et ils s'installèrent à la table. Ils burent leur café en silence.

"Peter, je…."

"Neal…."

Ils rirent. Peter ouvrit la main lui faisant signe de commencer.

"Je m'excuse pour la façon dont j'ai quitté le bureau hier. Je n'avais aucun droit de me conduire ainsi. »

Peter hocha la tête, acceptant les excuses, remarquant que Neal s'était excusé mais n'avait fourni aucune explication quant à son attitude.

"Pas de souci. Je devrais sans doute également m'excuser de.. n'être pas…," Peter hésita. "Je devrais te considérer un peu plus en homme et moins en escroc. Tu es un être humain pas juste un outil pratique pour mon travail. »

Neal le regarda surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. En fait, il ne savait pas à quoi il devait s'attendre, mais ceci était… _surprenant_.

"Je suis content que tu travailles avec nous. Et pas seulement à cause de ton bon travail, je veux dire, tu nous aides vraiment. Tu es intelligent et amusant, et ta façon non orthodoxe de penser est bonne pour le bureau – et ne laisse pas cette remarque te monter à la tête. » Peter s'arrêta un instant. « Je sais que je passe mon temps à te menacer de te renvoyer en prison la plupart du temps je ne le pense pas vraiment. Ceci dit, tu sais que c'est une possibilité et que je ne suis pas seul maître à bord. »

Il regarda Neal dans les yeux. Pour une fois, le jeune homme ne souriait pas il semblait troublé se demandant où tout cela menait. Peter ne put s'empêcher de sourire amusé. Neal interloqué par une conversation n'était pas une situation courante. Pour une fois, l'escroc ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

"Ce que j'essaie de dire c'est que je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé hier. Ce n'était pas mon intention. »

Neal hocha la tête légèrement, acceptant l'excuse. Peter se resservit du café.

Neal l'observa, la tête penchée. Peter n'en avait pas fini, il le sentait.

"Pourquoi ne craches-tu pas le morceau afin qu'on avance ?" proposa-t-il.

Peter ne put s'empêcher un rire, la confusion n'avait pas duré bien longtemps.

"Neal, j'ai conscience que… tu as… des sentiments pour moi… que je n'ai pas pour toi." Neal rougit légèrement, _inhabituel_ pensa Peter. « Je t'aime beaucoup… mais pas comme ça. »

Peter leur accorda quelques instants de silence, puis poursuivit.

"Elizabeth est la meilleure chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivé, chaque matin je suis époustouflé de la voir à mes côtés. Et j'espère de tout mon cœur qu'un jour tu trouveras ce même bonheur, mais je ne serai pas celui-là pour toi. » Peter le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Je te promets de ne plus jamais tourner tes sentiments en supercherie comme je l'ai fait. Je n'en avais pas conscience et je te prie de m'excuser. »

Neal hocha la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix, les yeux brûlants de larmes prêtes à couler. Il se rendait compte combien cette conversation avait dû être difficile pour l'agent. Expliquer à une femme qu'on n'était pas intéressé n'était déjà pas facile, l'expliquer à un homme, sans doute pour la première fois de sa vie, devait friser l'impossible. Il reprit une gorgée de café et s'aperçut que sa main tremblait. Il posa la tasse rapidement et mis les mains entre ses genoux avec un soupir.

"Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas ta journée ?" proposa Peter.

« Pour réparer mon cœur brisé ? » demanda Neal sarcastique.

Peter grimaça. « Ma façon de m'excuser pour ma méchanceté d'hier ? » suggéra-t-il.

Neal lui adressa un sourire triste.

"Tu es quelqu'un de bien Peter. Merci. »

"Non, merci à toi."

Neal s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise observant longuement son ami. Peter lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

"Tout un pan de toi que je ne connaissais pas. Tu peux parler quand tu le veux. Si tu étais seulement à moitié aussi bon avec Elizabeth lors de votre premier rendez-vous, pas surprenant qu'elle soit toujours là. Tes ex-petites amies sont bien chanceuses que tu saches rompre avec tant de classe. »

"Je…" Peter s'apprêtait à dire qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une rupture, mais en fait si, d'une certaine façon.

Neal reprit une gorgée de son café, un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

« Alors, quelle partie as-tu révisé avec Elizabeth ? » demanda-t-il.

"Aucun !" répondit Peter vexé. Neal lui adressa un regard soupçonneux. "Je t'assure. Elle a juste… bon évidemment elle avait conscience que tu avais 'le béguin' pour moi comme elle l'a dit, alors que ça ne m'avait pas même effleuré. Ne le prends pas mal, je n'ai pas l'habitude de regarder dans cette direction. »

Ils laissèrent s'écouler quelques minutes de silence confortable.

"Comment vont les choses avec Sara dernièrement ?" demanda Peter.

Neal fronça les sourcils. « Tu essayes de me caser ? » plaisanta-t-il.

"Vous faisiez un beau couple," commenta Peter.

« Elle m'a laissé tomber. »

« Et on sait pourquoi, c'est à toi de jouer maintenant. »

L'histoire du trésor était derrière eux, il était peut-être temps d'avancer. Il aimait Sara. Elle était belle, intelligente, amusante, elle l'obligeait à se tenir sur ses gardes. S'il parvenait à oublier Peter, peut-être qu'elle était la bonne. Après tout, il _aimait_ les femmes. Peter était juste… _Peter_.

Il regarda l'agent, le cœur encore meurtri. Il avait toujours su que l'amour qu'il lui portait était à sens unique, mais tant que Peter l'ignorait et n'y avait pas mis fin, il restait toujours… l'espoir. Maintenant, l'histoire était définitivement terminée. Peter avait été incroyablement généreux, épargnant ses sentiments.

"Elizabeth a bien de la chance," dit-il doucement.

"Non, c'est moi. Quoi que, je me demande…" Peter le titilla.

"Quoi ?" demanda Neal curieux.

"Elle m'a demandé si tu embrassais bien," l'informa Peter avec un sourire.

Neal éclata de rire. Il allait avoir du mal à aller de l'avant, mais tant que Peter restait un ami, alors la vie était belle.

FIN


End file.
